


We All Need a Little Help

by Tulkika (Zairafuana)



Series: Secret Dreams (Omega!verse) [2]
Category: Supernatural, The Agency (TV 2001)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Alpha Terri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bullying, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Lex, Omega hate, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Tulkika
Summary: Lex is an omega trying to make it in an alpha's world. It's going well enough until Stiles and Terri are out on a mission, that's when the bullying from two new CIA agents sets in. So, all the stress starts to wear the poor pregnant omega down.





	We All Need a Little Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeotheLionathefootofOrion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeotheLionathefootofOrion/gifts).



> I only own the two jerk agents.

Lex whimpered as he watched his stack of papers flutter to the ground. He had worked for hours to organize all those. Now he was going to get in so much trouble for not turning them in on time.

“Pick ‘em up, Omega.” The agent behind Lex snarled, shoving the hacker’s back. The movement made Lex stumble and collapse to his knees. He let out a sob as he hit the ground.

He pressed a hand to his swollen belly and gasped desperately for breath. He was five months pregnant with his and Sam’s newest litter. It was a big one so he was not only exhausted but his back was killing him as well.

He was so tired. The recent omega hate he had been getting from the new agents was draining. They were always careful, ambushing him when others weren’t around. Lex was to tired and awkward to defend himself, it was hard enough just to have energy to come to work under normal circumstances.

“I said pick ‘em up, omega…!” The agent snarled again, slapping the omega’s head.

Lex whimpered, hormones working overtime and had him crying pathetically. He just wanted to go take his nap. As a pregnant omega with a government job, he was allowed the right of two small naps per day.

“No one wants your pathetic, weak scent around here, Omega.” A different agent hissed as Lex sobbed and picked up his paper.

“You’re making the CIA look bad. Omega don’t work government jobs. You don’t belong here, and you know it!”

The words of both agents stung. Lex’s sobs got worse as he listened. He did deserve to be here, right? He had worked hard to prove his work as a hacker and tech. He was one of their best.

But, maybe he was wrong. Maybe he should be home with the kids, cleaning his alpha’s home. But he wanted to be here, to help his friends and his country.

God, he wished Stiles and Terri were home from their mission already. He needed a hug.

~*~z~*~

Lex was getting coffee. He was exhausted but after a week of harassment, he was too scared to take his official naps. He tried earlier in the week but one of the new agents poured ice water on him. Lex had jerked awake, terrified and soaking, the movement had been stressful on his swollen belly.

He stopped taking his naps after that.

Sam had noticed how tired he was but Lex just lied and said that he was exhausted from something top secret. Sam hadn’t been happy but didn’t pry. Sam was so good to him, never made him divulge CIA secrets. Lex hated lying to him.

As Lex finished serving his coffee as was about to take it away, a large shadow fell over him. His fear of the new agents was so great that his hands shook horribly. Within seconds, his coffee cup fell from his hands.

“Whoa, Lex, watch out! You’re gonna burn yourself!” The sound of the voice cut through the fog of fear. Lex whimpered and looked at the speaker as he was scooped up away from the spilled coffee. Lex’s eyes filled with tears of relief to see that it was Stiles.

He clung to the alpha as he was carried over to the couch in the breakroom. He was gently sat on the couch and Stiles knelt before him. The alpha began to stroke his hair soothingly.

“God, Lex, you look awful.” Stiles said softly in worry as he cupped the omega’s face. He frowned as Lex began to cry uncontrollably. He gently pulled his friend to his chest, holding him protectively and stroking his hair.

Lex was like a brother to him. Stiles always wanted to keep him safe, make sure he was happy. He had been stoked to find out that a nice alpha had finally claimed Lex. But what was going on now? There was no way that Sam was making Lex act like this.

The omega whimpered and sobbed. He clung pitifully to Stiles and pressed his nose to the alpha’s throat. The calming alpha scent wasn’t from Lex’s alpha but it was from a protective alpha, so it was almost just as soothing.

Soon exhaustion took its toll and Lex’s tears ran dry. He sniffled and snuggled against the younger man. Stiles shushed him gently and rubbed his belly, helping Lex to relax.

“You gonna tell me what’s going on now? I’m gone for a week and a half and you’re falling apart at the seams. That’s not like you, Lex.” The alpha whispered gently, cleaning away his friend’s tears.

Lex couldn’t bear to say it louder than a whisper. He curled tightly, sobbing softly again. He began to babble in a strangled voice, telling Stiles everything that had happened. He clung to the alpha and Stiles just rocked him, seeing red.

“Don’t worry about this, Lex. I’ll fix it.” Stiles hugged his friend and laid him down on the couch. The alpha removed his own jacket and covered his friend with it. He even gave a soft smile as the protective alpha scent lulled the exhausted pregnant omega to sleep.

Clenching his fists, Stiles stood up and stormed over to Lex and Terri’s desk. He quickly shared words with the female alpha, setting off her protective nature. Both soon stood and went in search of the new transfers.

~*~z~*~

“Lexie, Sweetie, time to wake up.” Terri cooed to her friend as she lovingly petted his hair. The omega whimpered but tiredly opened his eyes. Both of his alpha friends were standing before him.

“C’mon, Buddy. Let’s get you home.” Stiles said as he scooped up the exhausted omega. Lex grumbled softly but clung to his friend, “Also, you don’t have to worry about those jerks anymore.”

“R-really?” Lex asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

“Yup. We took care of everything.” Terri gently reassured him, petting his hair before hugging him while he was still in Stiles’ arms.

Lex smiled and snuggled close to his friends. He sighed happily and started to drift off again. He knew he was in good hands now.

~*~End~*~


End file.
